<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The God of Lies by JaredKleinman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386974">The God of Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman'>JaredKleinman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Gen, Light Angst, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A (hopefully) bittersweet poem about Odin's awful parenthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The God of Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has golden hair </p><p>like you did when you were younger</p><p>I have raven hair</p><p>like the daughter you despise</p><p> </p><p>he looks so much like you </p><p>(I don’t even look like myself)</p><p> </p><p>he is foolish and naive</p><p>I am wicked and sly</p><p>He is strong and he is kind </p><p>I conjure and deceive</p><p>He is your golden boy </p><p>while  I am your golden tool </p><p>He is a fool but he was born lucky </p><p>I was just lucky to be born </p><p>I tried my best to meet your expectations</p><p>(and failed every time)</p><p>he didn’t try at all </p><p>He never tried</p><p>he only succeeded while I was left in the dust</p><p>and now you wonder why I turned bitter?</p><p>Now you wonder why I turned away? </p><p>You <em> wonder </em> why I adapted to the place you put me in</p><p>You have no right to wonder</p><p> </p><p>I don’t owe you an explanation </p><p>Since you never gave me one </p><p>You treated me like an outcast </p><p>So I became one</p><p>You treated me like a tool </p><p>and well</p><p>Now I do the same to everyone else</p><p>You gasp at the destruction</p><p>you gasp at the deaths</p><p>you play the kind king </p><p>and you play <em> well. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I am jealous</p><p>Ain’t not I the god of lies?</p><p>It seems to suit you so much better than me</p><p>Ain’t not I the god of lies</p><p>when I swear my fidelity to you?</p><p>Ain’t not <em> I  </em>the god of lies </p><p>when I kneel before you?</p><p>Ain’t not I the god of lies</p><p>when I bow my head</p><p>and look at the ground</p><p>and open my mouth </p><p>and say <em>I love you</em>? </p><p>Ain’t I? </p><p>
  <em>Ain't I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>TELL ME! </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate kudos and comments *immensly* so if you have anything on your mind feel free to leave a comment below!!</p><p>A little extra I didn't dare to put into the real thing: </p><p>and the next time I destroy a city<br/>or a hundred<br/>and the next time I kill a person<br/>or thousands<br/>remember that children are their parents' likeness</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>